


Dinnertime

by Daegaer



Series: Pretend to be Human [19]
Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Androids, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Partial Mind Control, Science Fiction, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Series: Pretend to be Human [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1152416
Kudos: 6





	Dinnertime

" _Sir,_ " Hakkai said, handing Sanzo the rice-with-green-tea. " _If you're sure that this is all you require?_ "

"Yeah," Sanzo said.

" _Master. Goku,_ " Gojyo said, taking the tray from the waiter. " _Your. Food_."

"I feel sort of bad about this," Goku said, as he surveyed the dishes of meat and dumplings, with steaming noodles and fragrant rice. It was enough for three humans. "Sanzo, are you sure -"

"Eat up. I don't want you complaining all night about being hungry," Sanzo said, but he sounded amused.

Gojyo watched his master pick slowly at the small bowl of plain rice-and-tea. Humans were so _weird_.


End file.
